Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh is regarded as the most unholy being to have been brought into existence by the Tymon. Once second only to Adrammelech the Undying, he fell to Chaos and became a Daemon Prince of Slaanesh. He is believed to have been killed by Adrammelech but in reality he resides in the Warp, ruling over the Daemon World granted to him by Slaanesh. His name is never spoken aloud, for fear that it would cause him to return to wreak havoc. History Early Life The Tymon do their best to pretend that Gilgamesh never existed, and so there is very little known about him. Gilgamesh was born within the domain of Domus Utu, then the High Domus of the Tymon. At a young age, he became infatuated with the power of the military and the admiration they were held in. More importantly, they offered a chance for glory and fame. Upon reaching his sixteenth year, Gilgamesh enlisted in the military, determined to become a great warrior. Upon his acception into the military, Gilgamesh quickly demonstrated a remarkable talent for battle and strategies. He was charismatic, inspiring those around him to perform even greater feats of valor and would never back down, even in the face of seemingly hopless odds. Adrammelech himself soon took notice. Seeing the immense potential Gilgamesh had, he took the young warrior under his wing and would serve as a mentor for years to come. Gilgamesh rose through the ranks in short order, leading his men to one victory after another. After each successful campaign, he would always claim some trophy from the defeated enemy, from weapons to valuable trinkets, and store it in his private chambers. His efforts gained him fame and praise from the populace. Domus Utu gave him the moniker "the Golden" and made Gilgamesh into a symbol of status, demonstrating to all that their domus produced one of the finest warriors. Corruption Unfortunately, as Gilgamesh continued to rise through the ranks and aquire more prestige, some less-than admirable traits began to surface in him. He became arrogant, regarding his peers as being beneath him and began surrounding himself with sycophants and blindly loyal warriors. His hatred for alien life became more pronounced, and was considered irrational even for a Tymon. At one point, the Tymon had discovered an alien race that, although woefully primitive, were hardy and physically strong and were slated to be enslaved. Gilgamesh was appointed as the overseer of the process, but Gilgamesh found the creatures to be absolutely repugnant, and commanded his forces to exterminate all of them. When called forth to answer for his actions, Gilgamesh proclaimed that to allow the aliens to live was an affront to his purity. Gilgamesh was reprimanded by Adrammelech himself, and, for his disobedience, was forbidden from engaging in active combat for the forseeable future. What Adrammelech, or any of the Tymon, did not know was that Gilgamesh had acquired a trophy during his xenocidal rampage: a medallion, more beautiful than mortal hands could have ever hoped to shape. This, however, was not a simple lovely trinket; this was a Chaos artifact, imbued with the essence of Slaanesh. The moment Gilgamesh laid his hands on it, a voice began to whisper in his mind. It told him that he could have power far beyond anyone, even Adrammelech, and that the entire galaxy would be his for the taking. Gilgamesh, who had always coveted power, was easily swayed by such promises and began to take steps to achieve the reward that was his due. Ascension In secret, Gilgamesh began to acquire followers who would be fanatically loyal to him; among their number was a powerful psyker who had managed to escape the Tymon's notice, named Zamug. The psyker posessed many abilities, the most useful being his gift of foresight. Able to sift through the strands of time with uncanny accuracy, he served as a wondrous tool to avoid potential trouble while Gilgamesh prepared for his ascent. With great care, Gilgamesh began to corrupt his followers to the worship of Slaanesh; soon, where they had once been noble defenders of the Tymon, they became sadistic and perverse creatures, indulging in carnal pleasures and terrible acts of cruelty. Finally, Gilgamesh was ready to proclaim his dark allegiance. Gilgamesh traveled to Hurasam, a world that was renowned for its art. Zamug informed him that a Dark Eldar raiding force would strike there. Gilgamesh knew that Slaanesh coveted the souls of Eldar more than any other; it was his plan to sacrifice both the world's population and the Dark Eldar raiders to the Dark Prince. Unexpectedly, though, he recieved an additional boon for his offering; an Eldar Farseer from Alaitoc foresaw the rise of a terrible foe, one who served She Who Thirsts and would come to be amongst the Eldar's worst enemies. Without delay, the Craftworld marshalled a great Warhost to stop the vision from becoming reality. The Eldar made planetfall just as their dark kin began their assault. Anarchy reigned, both sides attacking each other indiscriminantly while the terrified population was caught in the middle. Gilgamesh stood atop a peak that overlooked the killing grounds. With a prayer to Slaanesh, he removed the medallion from his neck and held it in the air. A burst of Warp energy blasted from it and those upon the world, save for Gilgamesh and his followers, were struck down. Millions of humans and thousands of Eldar, both dark and light, had their souls ripped from their bodies and offered up to Slaanesh. Immensely pleased, the Dark Prince granted Gilgamesh the power he wanted and made him a Daemon Prince. Battle Against Adrammelech When Adrammelech heard news of Gilgamesh's treachery, he immediately made for Hurasam, intent on exacting a swift retribution upon the one he had once called his friend. His arrival came too late to stop Gilgamesh's promotion to Daemon Prince, but Adrammelech would not retreat. A fierce battle erupted between the two; Adrammelech was a mighty warrior, the greatest the Tymon had ever seen, but Gilgamesh had been empowered by Slaanesh. Eventually, Gilgamesh smote his former mentor on his side, grievously wounding him. As he prepared to deliver the final blow, Gilgamesh was suddenly struck with a blast of anit-psychic energy. Humbaba the Great Void, a black pariah, stood before him. Unleashing another blast, Humbaba staggered Gilgamesh; before Gilgamesh could recover, Humbaba tackled him and held him down. Adrammelech siezed his opportunity and, with his remaining strength, plunged his blade into Gilgamesh's heart. As the Tymon forces bore Adrammelech away, the planet was swallowed up by the Warp. Though his injuries were great, Adrammelech survived, though he bore a reminder of his fight with Gilgamesh; the wound he sustained would not fully heal and could only be contained. The Tymon rejoiced, believing that the traitor had be put down for good. Legacy Gilgamesh, however, was not dead. Now a being of the Warp, Gilgamesh can never truly die. Gilgamesh now resides on the Daemon World Hurasam, where he rules from his palace of gold. To this day, he plauges the Tymon, appearing once every thousand years, his arrival heralded by the Black Sun that hangs over the world he has chosen to defile. So great is the fear of him that the Tymon believe that speaking his name aloud will cause him to appear. Personality Even before becoming a Daemon Prince, Gilgamesh had several negative qualities. He was vain, utterly convinced of his own superiority, and arrogant to a fault; these traits have only increased upon his transformation. He now regards himself as the sole inheritor of the galaxy and the most perfect individual in existance. As such, he believes that everything of value belongs to him by divine right. No one else may lay claim. He cannot stand the sight of anything he deems "ugly" and will fly into terrible rages if something looks even slightly wrong to him. He holds a particular hatred for the Eldar, whom he views as a race of mongrels who dare to try and surpass his beauty. Appearance Gilgamesh appears as a humanoid creature, both terrifying and awe-inspiring to behold; merely gazing at him can cause a weak-willed individual to beg him to accept undying devotion. His skin is violet in color, and is called the "Gilded Tyrant" because although he projects a regal visage, his soul is blacker than the void of space. Abilities and Traits As a Daemon Prince, Gilgamesh is powerful beyond mortal reckoning, impervious to all but the most powerful of attacks. He can open a warp portal through which thousands of daemonic weapons are flung out at whatever happens to be unfortunate enough to stand in his way. If he is feeling particularly murderous, he can call forth spikes to impale his opponents. Should one be speared by these warp-forged spires, their soul will manifest in Gilgamesh's Daemon World, where they will suffer for all eternity Equipment Relations Gilgamesh has few "friends" and many enemies. Friends and Allies The Right Hand of Gilgamesh A warrior who served Gilgamesh as a human and now as a Daemon Prince. He is fanatically loyal to his master, to the point where he does not even remember his own name. Gilgamesh, in turn, holds him as more valuable than any other servant he has, even allowing him to wield the Grievous Lance, a weapon from his personal collection that causes any wound it inflicts to never heal, unless he is banished back into the Warp. Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Category:Miscellaneous Templates